Manic Bombard
| faction = Grineer | planet = Uranus | type = Ranged | weapon = | clonedflesh = 1500 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 500 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | baseshield = | abilities = Scatter Grenade Teleport | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = None |codex_scans = 3 |notes = Highly Mobile Heavy Artillery}} Manic Bombards are modified Grineer Bombards developed by Tyl Regor, introduced in the Operation Tubemen of Regor Event as the event's main mission target. After , they can be encountered primarily on Uranus Sabotage missions, though they may occasionally spawn outside of them. Tactics *Like the Manic, they are able to teleport and vanish to avoid damage, though far less frequently. Manic Bombards will try to maintain a medium distance to their targets, and will teleport if an enemy gets too close. *The Manic Bombard has the ability to throw a cluster grenade that splits into smaller grenades on impact, causing substantial damage within its radius. *Unlike other heavy Grineer units, they cannot use Seismic Shockwave against nearby enemies. *It is possible for Manic Bombards to spawn as an Eximus variant (only when the alarms in that area are in a state of lockdown before being released), giving them the appropriate buffs. Tips *Trinity's and Nova's can make the Manic Bombard easier to spot and damage, even while it is invisible. *In solo missions, if the player is fast enough they can stealth kill the Bombard. *Presently, they can appear in the final stage of Sabotage missions on Uranus. However, the player does not have to fight them: two canisters of Grineer toxin located above the holding area can be injected into the Manic Bombard's two life-support terminals (as they would have been when supporting Alad V during the Operation: Tubemen of Regor Event) to poison it. Manic Bombards destroyed this way do not drop loot, and the procedure must be done without the player being detected by the nearby patrolling Sensor Regulator, which will release the Bombard otherwise. Trivia *Despite their name, Manic Bombards wield the instead of an Ogris. **These Gorgons are grey-colored, making the Manic Bombard the third unit to use a repainted weapon after Sprag and Ven'kra Tel. *The Manic Bombard is the only unit that can be either a Sabotage target or an Assassination target, depending on the player's decisions. *Drekar Manic Bombards are immune to procs. *Like the Manic they can be led, but the power will be reduced in duration, although not as much as a normal Manic. Stun Baton |tileset = Grineer Sealab |clonedflesh = 1750 |alloyarmor = 500 |baseexperience= |baselevel = |codex_scans = 3 }} }} Media Codex Manic Bombard.jpg ManicBombard.png 2015-08-29 00002.jpg manicbombard1.jpg|A Manic Bombard throwing a cluster bomb, which splits on impact (orange-red) manicbombard2.jpg|The cluster bomb after it contacts the Decoy (grenades under Decoy's feet, blue) Patch History *Re-introduced as a regular enemy. *Introduced as part of Operation: Tubemen of Regor. }} See also *Operation: Tubemen of Regor, the event in which the Manic Bombard was first released. *Manic, the original manic enemy. *Bombard, the regular counterpart to the Manic Bombard. * , the weapon wielded by the Manic Bombard. de:Manischer Bombardier es:Bombardero Maníaco Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Update 16